A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatus for damping vibrations, and more specifically to damping vibrations in a lawn tractor equipped with a vegetation mower deck.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art that lawn tractors equipped with a vegetation mower deck produce vibration during operation of the cutting blades positioned within the mower deck. Such vibration may be at its greatest magnitude and frequency when the operator initially engages the cutting blades. For lawn tractors, the vibration can be felt throughout the vehicle, but often is noticed most prominently by the operator when gripping the lawn tractor's steering wheel. The operator may also feel such vibrations through the floor panels and operator seat.
As mower decks and the associated cutting blades attached within the decks are designed in increasing size, the corresponding vibration also tends to increase. Such vibration is augmented by the corresponding increase in engine size to power the larger cutting blades. Complex vibration damping systems are known in the art. However, what is needed is an effective and inexpensive way to reduce the vibration felt by the operator and transmitted throughout the lawn tractor.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus for reducing the vibration in a lawn tractor equipped with a mower deck. The difficulties inherent in the related art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous overall results.